toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cog Building
A Cog Building is a skyscraper owned by the Cogs that falls from the sky and lands onto a Toon Building to spur sadness across the streets of Toontown. Cog Buildings, each belonging to a specific Cog type, can be up to five stories tall, depending on their locations and level of the Cogs that enter them. Cog Buildings generally have tougher Cogs to defeat than those that roam the streets, including the highest-tier Cogs that cannot be found on the streets such as the Corporate Raider or Robber Baron. Should Toons successfully defeat the Cogs within a Cog Building, the Toon Building that had been taken over will reappear and their success will temporarily be credited with portraits of themselves displayed on the wall of the Toon Building. Description Exterior The exterior of a Cog Building is a tall steely gray skyscraper with a desaturated color corresponding to the Cog type of the Building: * Bossbots: Appears as a large metallic tie with a slight brownish coloration. * Lawbots: Appears as a pointed-roofed building with a gavel decoration, marble pillars and a slight bluish coloration. * Cashbots: Appears as a regular skyscraper with a large "$" symbol on the front with a slight greenish coloration. * Sellbots: Appears as a layered-roofed skyscraper with various bar chart shaped pillars at the front face of the building, with a slight reddish coloration. * Techbots: Appears as an angular skyscraper with large "V" shaped panelling, with a slight purplish coloration. When a Cog takes over a Toon Building, the surrounding street decoration will be hidden with the Toon Building too, and turn a mottled grey color. All of the Cog Buildings have menacing eyes on the top. The knock-knock doors turn into a doorway for incoming and outgoing Cogs. The doorway is replaced with an elevator, which the Toons must enter to proceed. Above the elevators are white lights, which indicate how many floors the building has, and the name of the building. If Toons have entered the building and are inside, the elevator door will remain shut, and the lights will show the current floor the Toons are on. Cog Buildings are named after the building that they replace, but the word "Inc." is put at the end, along with the type of Cog which took over the building. For example, if the building called Cat's Pajamas is turned into a Cog Building by a Sellbot, it will be called "Cat's Pajamas, Inc." along with "Sellbot" on the bottom. If the building doesn't have a name, then it will be called "COGS, Inc." Interior The interior of the Cog Building varies depending on the Cog type and the number of stories in a Cog Building, however there are usually certain few styles of floors in each building. Mechanics Stories The stories of a Cog Building are the number of floors in a Cog Building; each building varies in difficulty. The number of stories a Cog Building will have is based upon the Cog level, usually the higher the Cog level, the more stories a Cog Building will have. The higher stories are accessed using an elevator that can be found at the end of every floor of a Cog Building, accessible only after all Cogs on that floor have been defeated. The difficulty of the Cogs usually increases as the Toon(s) advance through the floors. Toons can find building-only Cogs in at least two-story buildings, as the highest Cog Building in a one-story can be a Level 6, and the lowest building-only Cog level is 7. *Street Cog Level refers to the level of the street Cog that invaded the Toon Building XP Multipliers Battling within Cog Buildings can provide multipliers to gag training points and promotion points for Cog Disguises. This multiplier is dependent on the current floor that a Toon is battling on, with floor one giving no multiplier and floor five giving the highest multiplier. These multipliers can provide an efficient way of increasing one's gags or even a promotion, especially during a Cog Invasion which further doubles this multiplier. The formula is as followed: : Cog Building multiplier = (f/2+0.5), where f is the floor number Formation A Cog Building forms when a Cog on the street randomly enters a Toon Building. The building can not be accessed until the Cog Building has fallen. Any non-NPC Toon inside the building will be kicked out. Attempting to enter the building when it is being taken over will bring up the message stating, "Watch out! There's a Cog in there!". The number of stories a Cog Building has depends on the Cog level and the playground. There is a low chance of a Cog Building forming in Toontown Central because of the low Cog level range, and it is impossible for buildings over four stories tall to form, unless a high level invasion is taking place. Cog Buildings turn back into Toon Buildings once they have been defeated, however, Cog Buildings take themselves over if they have been standing for too long, or if too many Cog Buildings exist on a street. The maximum amount of buildings on a street at one time varies by street. Generally, Cogs are more likely to invade Toon Buildings that are not actively involved in important, story-based ToonTasks as opposed to ones that are. However, this is not a hard and fast rule. Elevators Up to four Toons can fit into an elevator to enter a Cog Building. They will have 15 seconds to enter the main elevator before the doors close. On each floor, after the Toons defeat the Cogs, they have 60 seconds to get to the open elevator and move on the next floor. If they do not go into the elevator in time, or choose not to proceed to the next floor, they will be kicked out of the building and sent back to the nearest playground. If all Toons are defeated in the building, the elevator doors open at the street level. After defeating all floors, the Toons are shown exiting the elevator at street level and watching the Cog Building turn back into a Toon Building. Toon Platoon After a Toon defeats a certain amount of floors, they will get a star above their nametag and be listed on the Toon Platoon. Depending on the number of floors of a Cog Building they have defeated, Toons can have different star effects above their nametag, and possibly a ranking on the Toon Platoon displayed in every Toon Headquarters. Twice a day, Challenge Tokens are rewarded to all Toons listed on the Toon Platoon leaderboards. Category:Cogs Category:Locations Category:Neighborhoods